American Dragon Jake Long Season 3
by Gyotso
Summary: Takes place the day after Hong Kong Longs. Follows the same storyline but Jake finds that not all is well when his father points out that to be with Rose he would have to be in Hong Kong. Anyone figured out who HGR is?HINT Each letter of the code at the beginning of the word 4 letters in each random word. GOOD LUCK!This goes for all my stories:I typically wait for review to repost
1. The Coded Text

American Dragon

Jake Long Season 3

After the battle that occurred during the Dragon's gathering yesterday Jake thought his life would maybe, finally get a little better.

Of course it didn't. They were only staying in Hong Kong for a few more days and Jake was determined to spend as much time as possible with Rose. He couldn't bear to be separated from her again.

'Not that he had any say in it.' He thought. 'Rose lived in Hong Kong. He lived in New York City. A relationship like that would end horribly and he knew that.

Not that he realized this at first. Actually, it was his dad who pointed out that even though they loved each other they lived far away so they wouldn't be seeing each other to much.

Jake having been in such a good mood before immediately had turned sour and flew away.

'Great,' he thought. 'Just get reacquainted with Rose and soon I'm gonna have to leave.'

He landed on some building that he didn't know much about. He reversed his form back to human and sighed.

He didn't remember he had his backpack until his phone started vibrating.

He sighed as he reached in and pulled it out.

It was text from an unknown number it carried a short message

"Ahoy most ever real into cold axis none dude rash axle gone obey next.

Meet. Ocean Park HK 5 Minutes

-HGR

He wasn't sure whether to trust the text or not.

On one hand the first line made absolutely no sense. The second line was clear enough. Whoever sent this text needed to see him soon. He took out a map of Hong Kong and looked for Ocean Park.

"It's not that far" He said out loud.

He decided to ignore it but decided to look at the first line one last time.

He heard his grandfather saying in his head

"A pattern is like a maze, young dragon, while it may have several possible answers usually there is only one right answer."

He looked at the text and noticed something. Each word had 4 letters. Rose had 4 letters in her name. He smiled as he looked again and found that the only letters repeated as the first letter of a word was A 3 times R 2 times and N 2 times. He noticed tha spelled ran. So he figured it must be important.

His grandpa's voice appeared and said

"Sometimes the pattern isn't in the word but the letters they use."

He looked around and saw a blue form of his Grandfather hovering behind him.

"Gramps?" He asked suspiciously.

"Young Dragon I fear there is much more in danger than the life of any one dragon." He said.

"What's wrong G? and what do you mean by the letter thing?" Jake asked eagerly.

"I can not help you any more. This is your passage. Your ritual. Your life. Good luck A-mer-i-can Dra-gon" He sounded out each syllable carefully just before he disappeared.

"Great!" Jake shouted.

He looked at the text and was tempted to throw the phone over the building but he hesitated.

He looked at the text and saw something he hadn't before.

Ahoy most ever real into cold axis none dude rash axle gone obey next.

He thought to himself. 'If the first letter of each word was a letter in a different word then it would make a real word.

He gasped.

He knew why it didn't make sense. It wasn't a sentence it was a code. Made for who knows what.

But he sure about one thing, the only reason you make a code is to hide something. This person didn't want anyone to know who this text was for. But he did.

This text was for

The American Dragon


	2. Indecision

American Dragon Jake Long

Season 3

He knew he had to move fast or risk missing the mysterious sender. He jumped off the building and changed into his dragon form. He flew towards Ocean Park. He wasn't sure why he was trusting the sender who called themselves HGR. Or for that matter what HGR stood for but he knew it was important. No one would accidentally send a text to his phone in particular that didn't make any sense unless you looked at the first letter of each word.

He found Ocean Park. It was early morning so the tourists weren't around since it didn't open for another several hours. He flew straight to a building in which he could disguise himself. He opened a window and slipped inside the building.

As he fell from the window to the floor he reversed his dragon form changing him back into human.

"Impressive entrance." A voice called to him.

"Who are you?" He answered.

"I'm your best friend." The same voice answered.

"I'm your worst enemy," said a slightly different voice.

He didn't recognize the voices but he knew they were close to each other.

"Ears of the dragon." He whispered to himself as he felt his ears change form.

"What is your name Best Friend?" He called out.

"Ja…" The voice started before it was interrupted by a punch that with his dragon ears he could just hear enough to move towards it.

"Eyes of the Dragon." He whispered to himself.

It took a second but eventually he saw in the dark. He saw that there was one heat source in the room besides his own.

He moved towards it quietly. It was hiding behind a trash can on the southeast side.

'He is on the side opposite the one I came in.' He thought to himself as he recalled that he came in the Northwest corner.

He got as close as he dared to the trash can when he started running and jumped aiming a kick at the can causing it roll away roughly, revealing a small man in a button up shirt and blue jeans.

"Please don't hurt us." The man pleaded.

"Just get up." He ordered. He was determined to know why he was here so he decided he would be a little rough to this guy.

The small man stood up and turned around revealing a second head.

He didn't jump, nor did he back down.

He looked at the man with sympathy. He seemed poor. Like one of those people who are always begging for money back home.

The man looked at him and nodded as Jake made the decision to not punch this guy's lights out.

"Good choice." The man assured Jake.

"Who are you?" But Jake had a funny feeling he knew already.

"I am Janus." The man answered. "I am the Roman god of destiny."

"Why did you bring me here?" Jake asked more urgently completely shrugging off that this guy claimed he was a god.

"No I believe the question is why did you bring us here?" The left head asked.

"I… I didn't." He was shocked.

Jake knew of the gods. He knew that the gods granted a wish at the beginning of their rule over the earth. The wish was simple. Humans would forget about magical creatures. In response the magical community went into hiding.

Every now and again humans popped up who didn't seem affected by the God's spell. They were dangerous but also sometimes they were helpful.

Janus looked at Jake curiously.

"You brought me here because you are in need to make a choice. In a few minutes time a nearby building will catch fire and the fire brigade will not be able to save one person. This person is a girl. She will be stuck on the top floor of a 5 floor apartment complex. This feat is being taped by many mortals. Your dragon powers can not be used openly. You must choose to save this girl or not."

"If you are Janus, like from the stories, shouldn't you be causing indecision?" Jake asked suspiciously.

"Oh but we are." The right ahead assured me. The left head sighed and spoke

"You must choose whether or not to save this girl. It will determine your fate." He paused. "Your fate and the fate of those close to you. What's more is that by making the right decision you will be one step closer to finding the mystery woman who sent you that text."

"How do you know it's female?" Jake asked.

"I know a lot. I was there when she made the decision to send you that text. I was there when you decided to read it. I'm there whenever decisions are made or obstacles are met. I do not cause indecision. I am INDECISION!


	3. Through Flames and Nostalgia

American Dragon Jake Long

Season 3

Jake was skeptical but soon overcame his skepticism as he looked through the glass windows on the roof. He saw smoke rising from a building on the east side.

He wasn't sure what to do. Sure, he'd put his life on the line plenty of times, but gramps had his back then. No one here was going to help him.

He sighed as he broke into a run, sprinting towards the smoke's beginning point.

He ran to the barricade the fire brigade had set up and desperately asked a nearby firefighter,

"Is there anyone still in the building?"

"We can only clear the first 4 floors. The top floor we aren't sure because we believe it to be the source of the fire."

He knew that meant there were 5 floors. He also knew that there was a girl on the 5th floor waiting, hoping, praying for someone to save her.

He looked to the crowd and saw a couple of faces he recognized but wasn't quite sure from what.

He sighed and went under the barricade when the firemen was not looking.

He walked about halfway to the door then broke into a sprint. A big burly man stood in his way but Jake was ready. He sidestepped and ran around him before the big man had a chance to react.

He jumped into the building through a nearby window after noticing the door was covered in flames. He ran towards the stairs dodging wave after wave of flames. He looked back at the lobby that was falling apart thanks to the fire.

He saw a strange being in the flames laughing like a maniac.

The sight of the lobby made him feel nostalgic, however he had no choice but to continue before the girl was beyond saving.

The thought of using his wings to kill the fire on the 2nd floor but decided against it after the building started shaking.

He ran up the last 3 flights of stairs and kicked the door down.

The building was weak now.

'It's about to fall.' He thought.

He acted quickly by grabbing the heaviest objects and throwing them to the other side of the apartment complex.

It worked. The apartment balanced and he guessed he had 2, 3, maybe 4 minutes tops before the building would collapse upon itself.

"Hello? Is anyone in here?" Jake yelled over the flames.

The fireman was right. The fire was horrible up here. He was about to step forward to further scout the area but stopped when a support beam collapsed in front of him.

He yelled for this mystery person who did not respond.

He was about to give up. But he thought better of it.

"Ear of the dragon," he muttered to himself as his human ear changed form.

Under the flames there wasn't much noise. However there was a faint sound of breathing in the apartment behind him. He turned around and saw one apartment. He kicked the door down and saw a girl with blond hair curled up on a couch. She was coughing. He felt nostalgic about this place but kept it down for the girl's sake. He leaned over her and asked a simple question.

"Can you hear me?"

The girl's ears perked up. She nodded.

"Can you stand?" He asked.

"No…"She answered pointing towards her cast on her right leg.

He nodded. He wasn't entirely sure what to do. He had to save this girl. But he knew thanks to his dragon ear that the way he came was not going to be an option to leave through. He ran to the window and noticed a rope sticking out of the nearby garbage can. He grabbed it but immediately regretted it as it was only 10 feet long. He looked back to the girl who looked strikingly familiar but from where, he still couldn't place. She was lying down peacefully. For some reason he smiled. It reminded him of the time Jake, Rose, Spud, and Trixie went into the dream realm to stop the monster that was invading everyone's dreams.

She coughed again and that brought him back to reality. He saw a hose hanging over the side and instantly knew what he was going to have to do. He looked around and saw the fire extinguisher next to the stove. He grabbed it. He changed his face to resemble his dragon form. He blew fire at the metal that was connecting the hose to the wall. It started becoming liquid when he used the fire extinguisher to cool it down rapidly. He changed his snout back to human and tested its strength. It was hard. He knew it would have to do. He went to the couch and picked up the girl. He covered her face with a blanket to stop the smoke from getting to her. He felt the building shake as he began to move towards the window. He knew he was down to seconds so he hurried. He grabbed the rope and tied it around their waists. He tied the knot tight so they wouldn't be separated. He double knotted it just to be sure. The fire was getting stronger by the second. He grabbed the fire extinguisher and threw it at the fire. It exploded with liquids causing the fire to die a little. He was now holding the girl tight, as he went through the window. He was out on a small terrace. Far too small for what he was planning. He looked back at the flames and knew time was too low. He closed his eyes as he grabbed the bottom of the actual hose and started his fall. The hose, along with Jake and the mystery girl, rolled down to the 2nd floor. Where it stopped and began pulling on the, recently cooled, metal being used to hold the hose to the apartment complex. He felt it breaking. He opened his eyes and saw a crowd of amazed tourists watching his every move. He looked downwards and knew he would survive the fall. She on the other hand already has a broken leg. The second floor was up about 16 feet. He whispered for her to hold tight. She tightened her grip on his neck. With one hand he tightened his grip on her. He knew the building should have fallen by now but figured his fire extinguisher bomb probably smothered most of its flames.

He looked back on it. That wouldn't make sense because he was on the top floor. If he had smothered the flames it would only matter on the lower floors. He looked through the nearby windows and noticed a giant hole in the room.

In an instant he knew what happened. The Fire extinguisher exploded causing the floor to break. The floor fell through each floor below it. Smothering flames on each level. He untied the rope from around him and the girl. He used his free hand to tie it to a nearby window. He then let go of the hose and began to swing downwards. There was a sharp pull on his shoulder as the girl began let go of his neck and began to fall. He grabbed her hand with his own and struggled to pull her back up. He wasn't sure how much longer he could bear the pain that this was causing but he knew he had to do it. He closed his eyes and focused his energy. Through his ears he heard the girl speak again. She spoke the same words that had haunted his dreams for months.

"Let go. I'll be okay. I promise. I'll be okay."

He knew where he had heard those words before. He didn't like it but slowly allowed her to slip through his fingers. He heard cries of joy from the crowd. There was a lot of people who were cheering. He opened his eyes and noticed he was not even 5 feet from the ground. He looked and saw the girl on a small trampoline below. He kept his eyes open and instantly knew what to do. He kicked the wall and started swinging back and forth. When he reached just the right spot on his swing he let go of the rope.

He landed on his feet and stood up. He walked over to the girl and noticed why she looked so familiar.

She looked exactly like Rose.


	4. The Mysterious Captor

American Dragon

Season 3

Jake saw her face and gasped. She looked exactly like Rose. Looking back on it he was surprised he didn't see it coming. Even from the back she looked like her.

He stumbled backward.

"Helen!" He heard someone shouting. "Helen!" The call was louder this time.

He had known that he would draw attention to himself if he ran but he couldn't answer all these ridiculous questions he knew they would have. The mob of people had already gotten over the shock when they saw him and began crowding him.

People he didn't know began ruffling his hair, patting him on the back, and trying to give him a high five. He made a silent prayer to the King of the Gods to get him out of there.

When nothing happened he frowned and tried to navigate the mob.

The explosion shook the world. Everyone was shocked that an earthquake happened so suddenly. He saw the building in pieces, on the ground, after the earthquake stopped. He saw bricks singed and concrete tablets burned. He smiled to the heavens. He knew that Zeus had answered his prayer to get him out of there.

He immediately walked away.

He got far enough away then broke into a run to the nearest alley.

He stopped for a breath when an invisible pair of hands grabbed him by the shoulders and pinned him to the wall.

The sensation felt all too familiar. Being pinned to a wall by a mysterious person felt like it happened before.

He struggled to get out but he felt a strange sense of protection in his captors arms. He believed he was crazy and resumed struggling.

"Quit it." The mystery person said.

"Who are you?" Jake demanded.

Then his captor released him from their grip and did something unexpected.

His captor leaned in and kissed him.

He was utterly bamboozled by what was happening. But he recognized this person.

"Rose…" He whispered when they broke apart.

"Jake… I don't know what to say." Rose took off her hood and revealed herself.

"About?" He asked.

"You saved my sister." She stated plainly, tears falling from her eyes.

He looked at her blankly. He had never seen her truly cry before. She had always been so tough. So mature.

He wasn't sure what to do so he wrapped her in a hug. She buried her face in his chest.

"If…it…wasn't..for…..you…" She was choking on her words. Rose was actually crying. Pouring words out as best she could.

"It's ok Rose." He told her. "I'm here."

She looked up at his concerned face.

"Thank..you."

"You don't have to thank me." He told her.

She only nodded.

"Can… you come back…. to my… parents?" They need.. to know…who…saved…their…daughter." Rose asked.

"I don't know Rose. Your parents will probably get me thrown in jail… again."

"Don't worry it'll be okay." She regained her composure.

"Please? For me?" She asked again.

He nodded as he pulled his hood up.

They were walking back towards the apartment complex when he saw 3 girls on the opposite side of the street. One of whom was the girl he saw Rose talking to before she regained her memory. She looked at him in awe. She mouthed over as simple sentence he presumed was intended for Rose, unluckily for her she muttered the words and he had his dragon ears hidden under his hood.

'Who is that cutie?' She said. He looked at Rose and saw she was smiling. She laced her fingers in his and mouthed back

'Don't even bother Hannah. This one's reserved.'

Hannah, apparently, accepted her challenge and waved like a little princess who just met her prince to Jake.

Rose looked back and was about to glare when he shook his head and unlaced his and Rose's fingers. Rose looked at him. Still shocked he used the long cloak he was wearing to hide his dragon feet which he used to gain some height, he then put his arm around Rose and smiled at her. She smiled back at him then stuck her tongue out at Hannah.

He chuckled to himself as they walked forward towards the apartment complex he just trashed.


	5. Dark Mace

American Dragon Season 3

Episode 5

When they reached the complex most of the excitement had died down. Most people left for one reason or another. For that Jake was relieved, that he wouldn't have to answer as many questions.

"Rose!" A man about 6'3 ran up to Rose.

Jake immediately recognized this man as her father and shrunk his feet and ears.

"Daddy." She said happily, Rose hugged him and stepped back still holding Jake's hand.

"And who is this young man?" Her father asked.

"Daddy, before you say anything this is the guy who saved Helen from the fire."

"And does this guy have a name? He asked, smiling, because he was about to meet the hero who saved his daughter.

"Yes he does." Jake told Rose's father. "My name is Jake Long. I used to go to school with Rose and Helen when you lived there." Jake said to Rose's father.

"Hello. Obviously I am Rose's father as she keeps calling me 'daddy' which isn't at all like her." He looked over curiously at his daughter and shrugged it off.

But Jake knew that now she had her memories back she was happy just to have a family, which made him slightly more confident.

An explosion shook the area.

"What was that?" Rose asked.

"Mortals!" A voice roared. "Bow down to my power or you will be destroyed." A figure in a pure black cloak appeared on top of a nearby building. Then he pointed to the apartment complex that had been destroyed.

"Do you truly believe what happened here was an accident? You have no idea of the limitless power of Dark Terror!"

Jake needed options. He quickly ran to a nearby Hong Kong police officer then slipped the Taser from him and tazered him with his own Taser.

"Sorry. Cat's out of the bag." Jake grabbed the police officer's small pistol and took aim.

He only wanted to hit the arm. Just to show him he meant business but he didn't count on what happened next…

As fast as lightning a girl in a green outfit leapt from a nearby building onto the building the dark warrior was.

"HYAH!" She yelled.

He looked over to Rose's father expecting him to be completely bewildered at where his daughter was but she was right there next to him.

"Take this Dark Mace!" The girl pulled a staff that folded out from a 6 foot to a 12 foot staff in under a second.

It struck him under the face causing pain beyond belief. The girl stabbed the staff into the ground and used it to put forth all her strength into kicking Dark Mace directly in the chest.

"YOU AGAIN?!" Dark Mace demanded. "Dark Terror will destroy you. And when he does I hope for your sake he doesn't let me finish you!" Just as he was about to disappear the mystery girl did something unexpected and spit on his shoe.

"Fools." Dark Mace said as he disappeared into the shadows.

The mystery girl turned to the growing crowd of people and said confidently:

*"Hunts Girl!" she roared! jake muttered under his breath "Rose."

"Your community needs you. He needs you. You must ally yourself with your old enemy and work together to stop Dark Terror!" With that the girl leapt off the building and it almost seemed as though she were a ghost passing through the ground. And then she was gone.

**_{AUTHORS NOTE THERE IS A REASON FOR THE LACK OF CAPITALIZATION IN LINE * IT'S A MAJOR HINT!}_**


	6. Knight Warriors

_**WARNING IF YOU HATE PLOT TWISTS THEN MAYBE READING THIS ISNT THE BEST IDEA FOR YOU, I'M A DRAMA KIND OF GUY, GET OVER IT AND ENJOY!**_ ¶ §E § **HGR**

Jake figured out a couple things in that few minutes.

One that girl knew how to fight.

And 2: That girl used Rose's code name Hunts Girl. Rose was being called out to join her old enemy, whatever that meant, to defeat Dark Terror. Not that he knew who it was but obviously the name meant something to Rose. And that was enough for him.

He had to find this Dark Terror and protect Rose from him.

I heard Rose yelling my name

"Jake!"

"What?" he turned around and asked.

"Don't do anything stupid" She told him

"Who? Me? Please." He put emphasis on drawing out please to make sure she didnt guess what he was going to do.

"Look, Ill..."

Her father was calling for her.

"Find me later. Ill explain then. Good seeing you again." She kissed him on the cheek and ran off to find her dad.

He put his hand on the place where he had just been kissed.

He shook his head to shake the obvious bewilderment from his face and he too, ran off. But this time, like most other times, they went their separate ways.

**SEVERAL HOURS LATER**

He found his way to the apartment they were staying at and hurriedly opened the door. He ran in and slammed it behind him.

"Jake what's wrong?"His mom asked.

He didnt answer, instead he locked the door. And ran to the windows and began pulling all the shades down over the windows.

"Jake?" He heard his mom ask.

He again ignored her and ran to the hot tub where Trixie and Spud were relaxing.

"Jakie, you look tense. You should hop on in and take a breather." Trixie told him.

He ignored her as well and continued on to the computer that contorlled the water.

"Jake? Are you okay man?" He heard Spud ask but like the others he ignored.

He turned off the hot tub and gestured for them to go inside.

"Hey! We were chillin!" Trixie complained.

"Yeah now the hot tub isnt so hot. So i guess when you think about it it's not really a HOT tub more of a cold tub. But I guess we could just call it a tub..."

Obviously Jake didn't want to hear this because he ignored them still.

He closed his eyes and focused on his dragon chi. Gramps may have taught him a little bit about spells the dragon's used in ancient times but his new accomplice taught him a lot more.

In an instant after muttering the words, _Last to burn, first to save. _His eyes turned fiery and he raised his hands like he was waiting for someone to throw him a beach ball.

"Jakie? Turn that water back on right now or im gonna..." That was all she got out

With a simple wave of his hand the water's temperature increased.

" Was that so hard Jakie?" She asked him.

He smiled at the thought of what would happen next.

After he banished the smile from his face he called upon ancient magic, used by the humans to protect themselves against magical creatures(before the dark times of course)

"Tcetorp em won eht cigam llahs eb dellik ro eht namuh llahs eid " He spoke as if in backwards, and in that he sounded as though 3 of him were talking at once.

"Spudinski?"

"Yeah Trix?"

"Is it hot in this hot tub or what?"

"Its way hotter than hot. Its like a sun in a tub. Its a sun tub!"

Jake smiled and turned back into the apartment.

"Yow!" he heard Trixie and Spud yell just seconds before they ran in the apartment from the terrace.

The doors flung shut behind them.

"Jakie, What did you do to the hot tub?" Trixie asked gasping for breath.

"You mean the sun tub!" Spud corrected her.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes then saw Jake's eyes. "Jakie is everything all right?"

"Never better" He answered in a voice that didn't belong to him.

"Jake what happened?" His mom asked.

He smiled when he heard Haley crying like a very loud baby.

"Get out of my head! AH! Get out! ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Haley yelled.

"Haley." His mom said.

Her phone vibrated randomly. Not caring if they saw him use magic he telekinetically moved the ohone to his mom's ear and answered the call.

"Hello? Susan? Is Jake there now?" His Granfather yellled and asked at the same time.

"Yes, but Haley is hurting and Jake is.."

"No time for that!" He yelled. "You must get Jake and Haley out of the building as soon as possible!"

"Why?" She asked.

He yelled something but she only caught a couple words: _Ancient Curse Humans Knight Warriors_

" We have to go. Jake grab your sister and..."

"But that would ruin the fun." A voice said from the shadows.

The man wore a Skeletal mask. He was wearing a green traveler's cloak, that covered his shirt.

"Who are you?" Jake's mom demanded.

"We are the Knight Warriors of the 3rd clan. And Im not here for you my sister in humanity. No, I am here for the sister of the American Dragon."

"You'll never get her." She yelled back.

"Dragon UP." Jake yelled.

His mom turned but saw Jake in his human form.

"What..?"

"That is not your son, Susan. He is an excellent HUMAN replica of the american dragon. To ensure that, when we slay your son, no one asks questions about it."

"You monster."She jumped at him but Copy Jake stopped her.

"Even your son could not save you now." The man told her.

"JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE!" Haley yelled in a high pitched tone from the other room.

"Haley." Susan said looking down the hall.

"I'm on it." Spud said leaping to the hall. He was blocked by a girl in a Skeletal Helmet, not unlike that of the man, and a green travelers cloak to match the man's.

"Be gone mortal. The knights must destroy the magical species, before they destroy out own." The girl yelled at him. She had meant to strike fear in him. But Spud was pretty smart. He saw the familiar blond hair and thought he knew exactly who it was.

"Joke's on you girl!" Trixie yelled from behind. The Female Knight Warrior was jabbed by an old Huntsclan weapon that she had hidden after the battle.

"Ah. Master?" She reached out her hand.

"You are worthless to me. You mean nothing to me. Goodbye, Helen Grace. We will not meet again." He pointed his hand, which was glowing green and enunciated

_"Eid "_

**Author's Note**

**In case you haven't noticed the spells cast by Jake and the Knight Warrior are just words written backwards.**

Jake ran from his hiding place and deflected the blast in the nick of time.

But not for him.

"Fool" The man said as he dissapeared.

Jake fell in slow motion.

"Jake!" Rose came in through a nearby window not a second after Jake had emerged to protect the Female Knight Warrior.

"No. NO no no NO! Jake!" Rose yelled, her voice full of sorrow. She ran to Jake and caught him before he fell to the floor.

She could still hear him breathing but it was too faint to know for sure.

The boy she loved lay dying, in her arms.

Jake raised his hands and spoke in the ancient spell language the Knight Warriors used.

"Let go. I'll be okay. I promise." He never even had the chance to keep his promise because his hand thudded to the floor on the last word and the Am Drag, lay dead

in Rose's arms.

**REMEMBER THIS ISNT THE END YET. iVE GOT A MASTER PLAN FULL OF IDEA'S.**

**HGR'S TRUE IDENTITY POINTS TO 2 PEOPLE NOW.**

**AND TAKE A WILD GUESS AS OF WHO THE FEMALE KNIGHT WARRIOR IS? WHAT ABOUT HGR?**

**PLEASE REVIEW HONESTLY!**


	7. Revelation

I know its been a while. Over a month but this story was lacking something... REVIEWS! I need reviews to draw out my ideas! It seriously helps. It makes me want to write the next chapter. So if you want to read the next chapter REVIEW! dont have an account? Use the guest feature! Or MAKE ONE ITS FREE one way or another. Anyway this is what you were waiting for

* * *

Rose laid there crying for hours. Jake's mom sobbed but had to get Haley out of there. The Female Knight Warrior unmasked herself and revealed herself to be the girl from the fire.

"Rose...I'm..."

Rose was too sad to even glare at her twin, Helen.

_'Everything that had been done had been done to keep him alive. I broke up with him!_' She thought to herself. _'I did everything in my power and still it wasn't enough!'_

She never thought she'd be in this position. Jake could be reckless but he always found a way to win. _And survive_ she thought grimly

_'But not this time.'_ She thought sadly.

She continued to hold him in her arms.

"Rose..?" A voice asked. "Rose... we need to go. Those Knight Warriors are going to be after you. And your sister." It was Spud.

**[Notice that there will be other things that relate to the Greeks/Romans such as phrases. There will be minor cursing but nothing major.]**

"Damn my sister to tartarus."**[Tartarus is a bottomless pit in the Underworld {Hell} where the enemies of the gods reside] **Rose spoke angrily. It was the first thing she had said since he died.

"Well... you 2 look exactly alike, they'll be after you to." Trixie came in and told her. " And if I know Jake... he would want you to be safe..."

"Don't think I dont know that. But these Warriors need to be destroyed. Hiding from them doesn't help... Believe me." Rose never once took her eyes off of Jake.

"What do you know about them?"

"That they need to be dealt with in a manner that ends with their heads on their own walls!"

''Okay... Scary Rose." Spud said.

"Rose... I can help... you. We can take...revenge." Helen had spoken.

"I don't want your help! I dont want any of your help! I want them dead!"

"And I can help you get that. I can tell you where they hide."

Rose shook her head, _Playtime was over. From now on nothing mattered but killing the Knight Warriors ALL OF THEM. _

She lifted Jake and put him on the couch. His eyes stared without seeing, on a whim she closed his eyes and admired how peaceful he looked. She kissed his forhead and said

"I..love you."

She went to the window and looked out wearily. She had gone out on her own a 1000 times. But it was different now. No Jake. and this time it wasn't the memories that kept her from him.

Part of her wanted to just jump out of the window but alas that would end badly. Instead she tied her hair up into a ponytail and leaned on the building. The Green Warrior's words sunk into her, like a rotting wound. The warrior warned her that she needed to ally herself with her old enemy. At first she believed it to be Jake. After all he would fit... but with Jake gone...

_Stop. _She told herself_ You'll just get worked up over nothing!_ But Jake wasn't nothing, not to her, he was everything.

She reflected on her old memories and remembered a warrior in a similar suit that matched the Mystery Green Warrior, that even she didn't know. But she did know the Insignia on the girls uniform... It was that of a team that had rivaled the Huntsclan since the Dark Ages. As for the warrior who used to wear the symbol.. He called himself Otto the Brave. Others knew him as Otto the Humble, or Otto the Magnificent, or even Otto the Wise. He was many things including brave. But he was an enemy... _of the huntsclan_ She thought to herself. _If I was never taken by the Huntsclan... then would he even know me?_ One way or another she didn't care. She would force him to help her if she had too. Jake needed to be avenged and if working with Otto was the only way to do it... Then HuntsGirl may have just found herself a partner...

* * *

How did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me. Ive gotten a lot of great reviews so I hope you're liking it! Sorry about the death but things happen... heroes fall and what matters is the person who takes up their mantle, their legacy.

"When bad things happen people die...But someone has to do it."

**What you didn't know is when Jake died the only thing he thought was...**

**"The difficulty wasn't in dying for my friends, only to find my friends worth dying for."**

So reminder review and I'll repost sooner!

Thanks a bunch!


	8. Light Warriors

**A/N** Okay... so here's how its going to work... If I don't recieve a review I won't update the next chapter. I'll write it but I won't upload it. I'm planning a 10 day cycle. Through the course of those 10 days I will write the next chapter for each of my stories, then at the end the story with the most new reviews (Good/Bad/Eh) will be updated first. If I revieve absolutely no reviews in one month Im going to put the story on probation MEANING that I'll upload the following chapter but if 10 days past and still no reviews I will cancel the story... I don't want to... But it takes time and effort to write these stories. And the only way to perfect my story skills is to get reviews...generate ideas, all that stuff. So without further adieu I present...

* * *

Rose needed to move quickly.

As much as she hated to admit it, Trixie was right. The Knight Warriors would be out for blood. And as soon as the Dragon Council learned of Jake's death...

She stopped dead in her tracks. _What if the dragon council declares war? Jake saved their hides enough times for them to owe his family a bit of fairness right?_

With that happy thought she quickened her pace.

She ran through Hong Kong to be stopped by a familiar sound. _A skate park_.

The thought of Jake riding his skateboard through the area was unbearable. Tears fell onto her face.

Then the skate park exploded.

KABOOM!

She was thrown back from the sheer power of the explosion.

"What in the...?" She asked out loud. But her question was answered when she saw the mystery female warrior (the one that appeared when Jake was alive) fighting the one named Dark Mace.

"Fool! Dark Terror..."

"yeah yeah, you keep talking about this terror guy but you know what I see? NOTHING!"

The girl whipped out a 3 foot pole that sprung into a 6 foot bronze sword.

In the warrior's hands appeared a similar sword only his was gold.

They exchanged blows for what seemed like hours (when in actuality it lasted only a few seconds) until the Girl was kicked and she flew into a nearby cafe.

The girl landed on a table and was not moving.

"Its over, Light Warrior! You stand no chance!"

Rose reached into her backpack and pulled out her mask.

'Lets do this!'_ She thought to herself._

"Hyah!" Rose jumped and barrell kicked Dark Mace. He swung his sword but the 'Light Warrior' had regained enough strength to throw Rose a 3 foot pole that turned into a silver sword in mid air.

They clashed blades for mere moments, silver, gold, gold, silver, it was clear that they were equally skilled combatants.

But Rose had a trick up her sleeve, she used the tip of the blade as a pole vault and used it to jump over her adversary bringing down the sword as she went she struck him in the back.

"Who do you think you are?" Dark Mace asked her, gripping his back which was now red.

"WHO ARE YOU!?" Rose asked him harshly.

"I am the senior leader of the 2nd Clan of Knight Warriors."

He would have lasted longer if he hadn't mentioned the words, Knight Warriors.

She kicked him in the face. He was slowly losing consciousness but Rose wasn't done.

"WHO ARE YOU WORKING FOR?" She kicked him in the gut.

He started wheezing. "Ha...ha...he..."

She lifted him up by the shirt and glared at him. Then she punched him in the face.

She ,then, dragged him over to where the Light Warrior was recuperating. She threw him on the table next to her.

"Nicely done Huntsgirl." The Light Warrior told her.

Rose switched targets, using both her hands she grabbed on to the warrior's clothes and said

"Call me that again and I guarantee you won't remember the name."

"Touchy."

"Now who are you? Or better yet... Tell me if I'm wasting my time talking to you."

"And how could you be wasting your time by talking with me?"

"Well... My boyfriend was just killed and I'm trying to hunt down the murderer, and if you can't speed me on my way then we have nothing to talk about, AND you're wasting my time!"

"Very touchy. But you came to the right place if you want to find the Knight Warriors. I'm a Light Warrior and we've hated the Knights since the beginning of time."

"Yeah... don't really care... I just want to know where to find them so I can kill them!"

"So emotional...so young."

She forced a laugh "HA! What do you mean young? You're about my age!"

"I'm older than I look." The girl said, winking.

"Come with me and I'll lead you where you need to go and then... well I'll let you do the kill... i mean 'talking'"

For the first time, this chick was talking sense.

"Lead the way," she told her.


	9. Return

Rose learned that the girls real name was Thalia. Her 'Light Warrior Name' was She-Warrior because the Light Warriors did not have many girls on their team.

Rose already knew about Light Warriors (from her time with the Huntsclan) she also knew that they held no place in a war like the one that was bound to happen if the Knight Warriors weren't beaten soon..

The Knight Warriors sided with the Huntsclan since the beginning of the 2 formations. However the Huntsclan chose to use magical objects to destroy magical creatures. The Knight Warriors were a bit more ancient and stuck to basic weapons swords, knives, daggers, bows and arrows, staffs and other ancient technology. Only barely mixing the newer human tech with their weapons.

The Light Warriors believed in a basic moral. If you were good then nothing bad should happen to you. No matter if you're magic,human, or somewhere in between.

They protected the 'Light' Which is supposed to be a mystical force that acts on everyone when they have to choose between Good and Evil. But they also believed in a deity named Darkness...who also influenced your decisions between Good and Evil.

Once upon a time the Light Warriors believed Light and Darkness were one and the same but when one branch of humans broke off from the rest...Darkness, too, split from the whole and became a Deity. The branch of Humans that broke from the others were the Knight Warriors. The Light Warriors firmly believed the Light would one day reconsume Darkness and balance would be eternal on Earth. Until then the Light Warriors were a select group of highly trained warriors that defended the world from Darkness and his minions.

Which is why they agreed to help Rose, they even put aside the fact that she was once a member of the Huntsclan.

**[A/N In this world Rose remembers who she is, this caused a Pyschic Backlash meaning Rose was in fact taken by the Huntsclan despite Jake's wish. But the backlah failed to affect her parents and sister. Her sister knows she was Huntsgirl only because of her studies from the Knight Warriors, where Helen (Rose's sister) is now an outcast and traitor.]**

Ultimately, Rose didn't care about her 'freedom' from the Light Warriors. All she cared about was finding the person who killed Jake and doing the same to him.

Rose was then taken, by Thalia, to a weapons room.

"If you really want to take down Dark Terror you'll need weapons and the strength to use them." Thalia explained. "Not that I fully understand why you want to kill him so bad."

"He murdered my boyfriend!" Even though she technically broke up with Jake a long time ago she still thought of him as her boyfriend. "Isn't that enough?" She demanded.

"But did he really kill your boyfriend?" She asked Rose.

"Yes! He died in my arms. I know the old spells the Knight Warriors used to use on the magical people. All you do is say something that you want to happen backwards and have a blank mind then it happens. Unless someone even more powerful is there to counter it. This, Dark Terror, said _Eid_ and a jet of light hit Jake, killing him!" Rose was outraged. But that was understating it.

"Jake?"

"Yes. Jake Long." Rose said... "Why? Did you know him?"

"Not very well." Thalia admitted.

"Well he's dead. He was killed a couple hours ago." Rose said sadly.

"You're sure?" Thalia asked with a knowing expression

"I was there." Rose replied coldly.

"The American Dragon?" Thalia asked.

"YES! WHAT DO YOU NOT GET ABOUT THIS?!" Rose was far from outraged she was straight up ready to kill Thalia if she wouldn't stop asking dumb questions about Jake.

She walked over to a panel that Rose noticed when they first entered the room.

She opened it and flipped a red switch.

She gestured Rose over to a room that appeared at the flick of a switch. Thalia walked in first then Rose followed, neither said a word. The walked into a narrow corridor and came up to a dead end.

_Great followed her for nothing_ Rose thought to herself.

Thalia pushed a green button that Rose hadn't seen before and the wall opened up to a much bigger corridor.

At the end of the corridor was a glass wall that over looked what Rose believed to be a doctor office.

"Come with me." Thalia said.

Rose obliged.

"I've been... I've been here before. In one of my dreams."

"Yes Rose. You have." A doctor said, from behind her.

"How do you know my name?" Rose asked the doctor.

"I was there when your parents picked it. I'm the doctor that helped your mother through the pregnancy and your birth." He smiled. "And your sister" He added.

"You...? Then..."

"Yes Rose. That was the room.." he said pointing to the glass wall. "You were born in."

"But how? I don't remember this path! I was here! In my subconscious when Jake..." The name came up to quick, and poured out of her quicker than it should have.

"Only a true Light Warrior could go through that way and guide you here safely. Thank you Thalia." He nodded to her.

"Of course." Thalia said bowing to the doctor.

"Now there is something else inside. Someone who could make this world just a bit better. But at the same time make your life even more challenging!" He had practically dared her to go see who it was.

The glass was dark. She put her hands on the rail and looked closely. The room was full of blue smoke.

With a start she realized this was the spot that the Huntsman was standing during her birth. It was like a ghost was standing behind her, waiting to reach out and touch life.

But Rose did not oblige instead she looked deeper into the room of blue smoke.

"I can't see." She said finally.

"Look..." Thalia said slowly while at the same time pointing her finger at the glass "...Harder" She added.

She thought with all her might and blanked her mind.

"Raelc." Rose said aloud pointing at the glass. She didn't use the magic often but when she did it usually proved effectice.

It did, the smoke cleared and Rose could vaguely make out a body. Human, male probably 14 years old. Tall hair and wearing a jacket.

She put her palm onto the glass and concentrated.

"Raelc" She said for the second time. The darkness in the glass cleared and she could finally understand why Thalia was so confused about Jake's death.

The American Dragon was in the room, lying on a hospital bed, not moving but obviously alive.

* * *

**A bit more on the dramatic side but that's the kind of writer I am. Hope you enjoyed the return. Next chapter will explain why he isn't dead. **

**Review please!**


	10. Familiar Blond Hair

Jake was in a deep form of meditation.

Not the kind of meditation you go into by choice, but by natural instinct. He was moving along swiftly, trying to get back to the apartment, he ran to the building when the attack happened.

Luckily for him all the people who live in Hong Kong happened to not be watching so the fight was even.

They came from nowhere.

They declared themselves first-rate magical killers and warriors of night. He didn't know what a time of day had to do with anything but it was obviously very important. The proclaimed to him that they were 12th generation Night Warriors (not that he knew what they were, he'd have to ask Rose later.) **[A/N yes it is spelled Knight not night but Jake doesn't know that they meant Knight as in shining armor, ancient renaissance Knight. He thought they meant night as in time of day.]**

He fought for a while but these were trained killers. He had no back-up, he half hoped the ninja girl would appear and take care of them like she did before but...no luck.

Instead he presumed the fighting. He had just tail whipped one into another when he reconized one of them. _It was Rose._ Or possibly her twin sister.

Then an exact replica of himself appeared. It gave him an idea on how to get some back up.

He flew to a balcony and focused. For the first time he managed to completely sever his lifeforce and tie it to the other being.

But Jake could just tell that the _Jake copy_ was going to be used to hurt his family. So he sent the other Jake up to the apartment while he resumed the fight.

After being nearly torn to pieces he was struck by a lance from behind and crumpled to the ground, de-dragonizing. **[I know its not a word but its fun to say...and by that I mean he reverted to his human form.]**

He looked to his attacker in pain. It was indeed Rose's twin sister. Rose used her eyes to srike fear in her victims. Helen was barely holding the lance still. Nervous obviously.

Her eyes widened as she caught her first real glimpse of the American Dragon in human form.

It was the same boy that saved her from the fire not much more than a few hours ago. The boy that risked his life just so she could have hers.

Her leg hadn't been broken. It was on a stimulant that dulled all the feeling in the leg she had. The doctor also forced her to wear a cast much to her dismay.

Now looking at her victim she knew that she would not be able to strike him down.

"Kill him." The man in the skeletal mask ordered. His green robe whipped in the wind. "Kill him now."

She registered what was happening. She couldn't kill him but she couldn't disobey her master either.

She was at an impasse.

Before Jake knew what was happening the entire group fell to the ground clutching their sides...something...or someone... attacked them.

Jake knew he needed to remerge and yelled

"Dragon Up!" He felt his skin turn to iron and his claws reach out. He recognized the experience of a tail coming out of his butt and could feel himself getting just a bit taller. His feet grew, so did his nose, or snout now that he was a dragon.

He flew straight to the window. But his strength was sapped. He didn't have the will power to make it up there.

He decided to let the copy o its work and once it was in danger he would move in and reabsorb it.

He kept his ears in dragon form so he could hear what was going on

He could hear a conversation but had no idea what was going on. It was like a buzzing in his ears kept him from hearing everything.

Then everything happened at once.

"JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE!" His sister yelled. Finding new energy he re powered himself and flew full speed at the apartment. But he was blocked by an invisible beach ball. He did everything he could to break the shield but nothing worked.

He heard a voice say

_"You are worthless to me. You mean nothing to me. Goodbye, Helen Grace. We will not meet again."_

Jake blasted the ball harder and he fell through.

He de-dragonized then re-dragonized to fly up to the floor.

He didn't actually hear it but he could hear the word enunciated

"Eid"

He didn't know what that meant but he knew he had to move faster.

Suddenly a thousand voices cried out...and were suddenly silenced.

That's when he fell.

He fell long and hard to the earth, waiting to accept him as it's own.

His fall was intercepted by someone with blond hair.

He didn't know who it was but she spoke safety in her words

"It's okay now Dragon. You'll be safe under the guidance of the light."

He wasn't conscious, he had already entered deep meditation but somehow he knew that this person would not harm him.

Faintly he heard Rose call to him...

"Jake! No. NO no no NO! Jake!"

He felt himself speak but he had no idea how he spoke, when he was asleep.

"Let go. I'll be okay. I promise."

Then as if living in death he felt his hand go slack and thud to the floor.

Tears fell onto hs broken form's face as Rose wept.

Then he entered another dream, _but this wasn't the present he was seeing..._

* * *

**So how'd I do? I'm nearing my 20th review thank you so much! There is so much work put into these chapters you wouldnt believe and it makes me feel better that you review and leave your opinion. :)**

**Please read my other stories while waiting for the next chapter.**

**It might be a while because I started school on Monday. Its Wednesday but you know how long it takes for the weekend to come... so forgive me if I'm not updating for a couple more days. **


	11. Watches That Don't Tell Time

**Ok so this story is one of my highest views/reviews but its the hardest one for me to make because of the lack of ideas. That's part of the reason I use cliffhangars to give myself ideas for the next chapter. Anyway this is gonna be a shorter one...**

* * *

_Jake walked down a long road that lead to a hill. _

_Deep in the valley he could see a village. Humans, fairies, and dragons living together in harmony. _

_Was this possible? Could they live side by side.?_

_But Jake doubted it. _

_Humans despised anything different. Some weren't so narrow-minded but the worst of them had the narrowest minds of all. Plus even most magical creatures couldn't live outside their own species, let alone with another._

_The scene changed to the same valley but some years in the future. The houses and stores were ashes. The people were dust, the dragons were no where to be seen._

_What could have happened?_

_He saw a man in a purple cloak standing near him on the hil. He had a strange insignia on his chest, and a skeletal helmet._

_The Huntsmen._

_The dragons were chained up behind him..._

_How could he have not noticed before?_

_"Now that you're village is in ashes, you have my permission to die scum!" The Huntsman told the dragons._

_One by one each dragon was slain. Each by a different member of the Huntsclan._

_The scene changed again._

_But this was his memory._

_He was fighting along side Rose, against the Dark Dragon. The wall fell on Rose, Jake panicked and flew in to save her._

_"Its too late. You have to get out of here!"_

_He resumed attempting to lift the wall. _

_The wall lifted Rose was free. He grabbed her and flew out but the Dark Dragon wasn't done yet. He grabbed onto his foot but Rose was smart she shot one last laser blast at the Dark Dragon._

_Together they flew out of the dimension._

_The scene changed again. They were holding hands walking down 5th Avenue in Manhattan, this had never happened before._

_She kissed Jake farewell and ran inside, where her father was waiting for her._

_Time changed again and he was falling...hard and long._

_But he was not alone._

_A boy with curly brown hair and an older girl with straight black hair were falling at the same time._

_"How long have we been falling?" The girl asked._

_Jake shrugged and looked to the boy._

_"I don't know my watch doesn't tell time." He answered._

_"Best guess?" She asked._

_"I'd say about 3 hours."_

_"Feels longer than that."_

_The scene shifted again._

_He was moving through a crowd of people._

_"Hurry. To the hospital. Stat." Various people were yelling and screaming._

_Then he saw who they were looking at a tall blond girl in a white shirt._

_Rose._


	12. Revenge

**As promised just within my 10 day limit...**

* * *

_Why are they looking at Rose? Jake mused._

_Then he saw it wasn't Rose, it was her twin sister Helen._

_The scene shifted one more time._

_DARKNESS_

_A kid in a red zip up jacket appeared in the darkness. He was holding a small blue candle._

_"I have to hurry." The kid said. "Gramps is running out of time.."_

Jake flew awake.

He leaned backward and kicked himself into the air. While in the air he unconsciously went Dragon and was a full dragon before he was even really awake.

He looked down at himself...realizing what he had just done he de-dragonized (again a very fun word) he fell clumsily onto the floor.

The door burst open and out came Rose.

She smothered him in a hug.

"Oh thank the gods!" She said, crushing him again.

Jake had never seen Rose act like this but why stop her?

He hugged her back tightly.

A throat was cleared.

"hehem."

A girl about 15(maybe 14) had walked in after Rose and made the throat clearing.

"Sorry." Rose said breaking the hug but she leaned her head onto Jake's shoulder, nudging his arm. He happily put it around her.

"Since when are you so girly?" The girl asked Rose.

"Near death experiences change people." Rose replied.

"Fair enough." The girl replied. "I'm Thalia. The She-Warrior. The apprentice to the Master Light Warrior."

Rose and the girl, Thalia, briefly explained the battles between Light and Dark (as things)

"And now Light is losing?" Jake guessed.

"In a way." Thalia said darkly. "But that isn't important. Your destiny isn't at it's prime quite yet. At the Fate's decree, it will happen on the turn of the Summer solstice."

"That was like a couple days ago. I'm not seeing the problem." Jake argued.

"Exactly. Which means that we may have almost an entire year to prepare for it...Maybe even more. Light and Dark are at war again...as they always are.. but this war has taken form into something even more challenging. We have a chance. But...alone...the Light Warriors are no match. You lost a lot when you destroyed the barrier of Time and Space." Thalia said.

Jake looked at her expectantly.

"When Rose remembered her life _before _your wish.."

"Wait how'd you hear about that?" Jake asked, interrupting her.

"It was all over the gossip magazines and web sites." She put her hands up in a mravelous fashion. "American Dragon Saves Huntsgirl From Painful Death." She punctuated each word with extra emphasis and a push of her hands.

Jake blushed, which was not something he normally did.

Rose just snuggled up closer to Jake.

"Anyway...when Rose remembered her life before your wish it caused a Pyschic and Magical backlash...which are the worst kind. It sealed up better than it should have...but it let one thing through..."

Jake knew what it was before Thalia even said it,

"The Huntsman." All 3 of them said in unison.

"And he is out for revenge." Thalia assured them.

Jake sighed.

"But this time, you're not alone, it's not too late to fix this."

Jake looked at Thalia expectantly.

"When a Light Warrior is marked the immediate family is transferred to the nearest Light Base. Then we as young Light Warriors are trained to serve and protect the worlds. There is one right by your school." Thalia elaborated. "There we can help you get stronger. We can teach you how to use more than your powers...but your mind, and your strength."

Jake surpressed a laugh. Most lessons that tried to teach him how to use his head ended up blowing up in his face.

"I guarantee you that these lessons won't interfere that much of your time you spend as the American Dragon...but it will be harsh. The excersises are exhausting and there is a 100% Zero tolerance of cheaters." Thalia added.

"Hey..its not like I have a girlfriend in New..." He stopped himself. He had forgotten about Danica. The girl he had fought for several times.

"Jake is there something you aren't telling me?" Rose asked.

"No I'll take care of it." When Rose didn't look convinced he added, "Its nothing trust me."

But deep down he knew his life was about to get even more complicated.

* * *

**I know these chapters have been short but as stated this isn't an easy story to write. I have to look up names from Greek Mythology plus names and other ideas from the actual show, while still putting my own spin on the story.**

**It'll be a couple of weeks but there will come a time where I'll temporarily break off the 10 day update rule. Because when Finals come around I may not have time to type anything new. Plus Track season is coming which means practices till 5:30, Homework till 8:00 and if the practice was bad I'll go to sleep.**

**And yes I did just bring in a love triangle ;) I'm a sneaky son of a gun.**


	13. Author's Note (and Trailer)

Authors Note I have a treat for you at the bottom of the page :)

**I know I know. Just an authors note, in the middle of a story. But today (at least where I am) it is 10:44 PM. On February 2nd 2013.**

**6 months ago I put the first chapter of American Dragon Jake Long Season 3 into fanfiction!**

**Its this story's 6 month anniversary and I wanted to share it with you!**

**Here's the information pertaining to the story as of now.**

American-Dragon-Jake-Long-Season-3 Reviews 26 Followers 7 Favorites 6 Communities 0 Views 5,493, Traffic Graph

American Dragon: Jake Long - Rated: T - English - Chapters: 12 - Words: 10,852 - Reviews: 26 - Updated: 1/29/2013 - Published: 8/2/2012 - Jake & Rose

That is 6 months of work people!

...

...

...

...

...

So here's what I have for you

a sneak peek of what is to come in AMERICAN DRAGON JAKE LONG SEASON 3 (bold lettering means narrator)

* * *

**In a universe of pain**

"JAKE!" Rose yelled, running to his broken form.

...

**In a heart of love**

"I love you." Jake said.

...

**In a world of decision**

"There are 2 ways this is going to end. With our heads on sticks or with our heads on our necks! So let's go out there and handle this threat like never before!"

...

**In a life of failure**

"I...failed Mrs Long." Thalia sobbed.

She cried into Jake's mom's chest.

...

**In a place of neccessity**

"He's the most important person in the world to me!" Rose insisted. "He needs me dad!"

...

**In a battle consumated... by death**

"Death is natural." Jake's mom said to Thalia.

...

**In a life of Greatness**

"Be not afraid of greatness, dragon. Some are born great, some achieve greatness, some have greatness thrust upon them." Gramps said.

...

**In the land of fools**

"Of all the things you have done in your life THIS IS THE MOST FOOLISH!" Gramps scowled.

...

**In the home of uncertainty**

"I don't know...I love Rose..but how can we be together if we're so far apart...?" Jake said heartbroken. "Maybe it's better to..."

...

**In the strange life...**

"JAKE!" Rose yelled.

**that only...**

"ROSE!" Jake yelled back.

**gets**

...

"I will miss you Jake." Gramps said to his grandson.

**Stranger**

**The American Dragon is back**

* * *

So I know that Author's notes should not be placed in the middle of the story but this is as I said, a special occasion.

6 months of American Dragon.

12 chapters.

Since I just realized this I couldn't quite put together a new chapter so I used the notebook of notes from my fanfic ideas to put together a teaser trailer.

American dragon is the first story I ever published on this fine site. Everytime you review, you make my day that

much better. Thank you for your support.


	14. The Candle

**Like many other things in this fanfic I have made up a full name for Rose. Her full name is Rosalina Lacy Underwood (don't ask why because I don't really know)**

* * *

Jake had to go back to NYC. Too soon in Rose's opinion.

"Good bye Jake." She said, kissing him one more time.

"Don't forget." He said to her. She put her hand on the necklace she had, the Dream Charm.

"I..." Rose wanted to say it, but she was worried that if she did, Jake might not say it back.

He kissed her one more time.

Then he got on the plane.

"You okay Rose?" Her dad asked.

"No." She said, turning around and walking to the car.

* * *

"Honey you want some Cocoa?" Her dad asked.

"No." She said sadly. "It's too hot for Cocoa."

"What about some Chocolate milk?" He asked.

"Dad I just want to be left alone." She said.

Her father left the room, his heart torn at what he was seeing. She reached into her jacket and pulled out her picture of them at some place in Hong Kong. It had been the best day he had been there. She would miss that day for a long time.

"Jake..." She said as she fell asleep.

_"Finally." Jake said. "I told you not to forget and yet, you're late." _

_"Easy, even in the dream realm I can still kick your butt." Rose said._

_"Is that so?" Jake flirted._

_"Yeah." She flirted back._

_They went on a date to Hawaii but eventually all good things have to come to an end, Jake opened up the portal back to his own mind and kissed Rose goodbye. _

_"I love you." Jake said to her._

_..."I love you too." She said, kissing him one final time._

* * *

Jake woke up.

"We've landed Jake-a-roo." His dad said. "Let's go home."

He remembered one of Gramps' proverbs,

_'Your home is where your heart is.'_

'Then my home is in Hong Kong.' He thought to himself.

"Yep it is good to be back." John Long said as he opened the door.

"Very honey," Susan Long agreed.

Jake said nothing to anyone, just went up to his room and lay in bed for hours, Rose kept texting him but he couldn't bring himself to text back.

Then he got an email.

He got up and went to his computer and opened his inbox. The email wasn't from Rose.

It was from someone else,

**To: Jacob Lucas Long, (aka Ahoy most ever real into cold axis none dude rash axle gone obey next.)**

**Listen, I know the Anonymous thing is a bit of a joke but believe me when I tell you it's better that I keep talking to you in this way, if my enemies discover we are in contact they will kill you to find me, but they won't stop at you, they'll kill your family, and EVERYONE that has ever mattered to you. Trust me I know it's hard. Heck that's life, and I know you're not ready for this kind of danger. This isn't just life threatening. This threatens the very existence of life. **

**There is a candle, an ancient candle, that's flame burns a little lower each time a particular dragon takes form,( or "Dragon Up" as you would say.) If this candle burns too low, then that Dragon will die. But that's not it. Once upon a time there was a prison, a pit. Much like Tartarus, where men are put(or thrown) into and forced to suffer and die alone. Sometimes one of these men manage to rise out of the dark pit, and basically the pit, sends something back.**

**There is one such man, and he is determined to destroy you and all of the Dragon order. You think I'm lying? You think I'm making this up? No. You want the truth...I've been watching you, waiting to take a larger role in your development, and yet I have not been able too for reasons beyond either of our control. If you ignore this i will contact you in another way, Trust me.**

**Ahoy most ever real into cold axis none dude rash axle gone obey next.**

**Believe me now?**

**From: Anonymous**

Jake almost fell out of his chair, this person clearly had complete access to his phone, and email. He didn't know what to do...Trust it? Ignore it? Tell his folks? Tell Gramps? Call Rose? What about Fu? What about Trix and Spud? What about the Oracle twins, Kara and Sara?

He had to slow down, these questions were going to drive him crazy. He resolved to not tell anyone about the email, not yet. He'd try and find Kara and Sara soon, maybe they could help him with this dilemma.

* * *

Rose sat in her bed, her phone was shattered because Jake would not text her back, she had thrown it at the wall. She had watched the rain fall onto her window for hours on end.

"Hypnos, let me sleep." Rose prayed. (Hypnos is the Greek god of Sleep)

Her computer binged and she jumped towards it, hoping for a long email from Jake explaining why he wasn't texting back.

**To: Rosalina Lacy Underwood**

**Listen, I know the Anonymous thing is a bit of a joke but believe me when I tell you it's better that I keep talking to you in this way, if my enemies discover we are in contact they will kill you to find me, but they won't stop at you, they'll kill your family, and EVERYONE that has ever mattered to you. Trust me I know it's hard. Heck that's life, and I know you're not ready for this kind of danger. This isn't just life threatening. This threatens the very existence of life. **

**There is a candle, an ancient candle, that's flame burns a little lower each time a particular dragon takes form. If this candle burns too low, then that Dragon will die. But that's not it. Once upon a time there was a prison, a pit. Much like Tartarus, where men are put(or thrown) into and forced to suffer and die alone. Sometimes one of these men manage to rise out of the dark pit, and basically the pit, sends something back.**

**There is one such man, and he is determined to destroy you and all of the Dragon order. You think I'm lying? You think I'm making this up? No. You want the truth...I've been watching you, waiting to take a larger role in your development, and yet I have not been able too for reasons beyond either of our control. If you ignore this i will contact you in another way, Trust me.**

_**Rose, you must not tell the A.D. about this but: His grandfather, the C.D. is the one who's life is tied to the candle. If you tell him about it you will make it 1000 times worse. Trust me.**_

**From: Anonymous**

More than anything she wanted to call Jake, to tell him what she had just recieved, but she didn't if this 'Anonymous' person was telling the truth then telling Jake won't help Lao Shi. She jumped into her bed and buried her face in her pillow.

"I've faced monsters...and all that is evil...so why can't I stop crying?" She asked herself.

"Crying is natural, child." A voice in her head said.

"Where are you?" She demanded.

"Here." The voice answered.


	15. Family and Hope

**Make sure you read the author note at the bottom of the page it is very important!**

**I can not believe how much this story has grown. I remember the day I created this account...why? Because it was that day I decided I was going to write the ending to a story that never finished. And so I tried to draw inspiration from several other fantasy ending, little did I know that I would end up in a whole new world, where people, fairies, magics, ancients, gods, and all those kinds of things could live together. I found a place where people respect me. I look at some of these reviews and I just think "OMG!" I never thought, ever, that people would like my ideas so much, Thank you.**

**This one is for you:**

* * *

Rose turned around, she didn't know who would be behind her...who would tell her that 'crying is natural'?

She saw a woman in a white toga, she seemed different... almost like a mother...like she had a glow around her that said "mother" she almost wanted to do her chores and her homework.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Contrary to what you might believe I am not your enemy." The woman said.

"Prove it." Rose ordered.e

"I am a member of the Olympian council, wife of the King of the Gods, I am the Queen of Heaven, you, young dear, have no right to tell me what to do." Obviously this woman wanted an apology but Rose is a bit stubborn.

"A name?" Rose asked insistently.

"I am Hera." The lady said.

"And you, malady, are here for?" Rose asked carefully. She had never met a god/goddess before, but she knew that the Greek ones were real and dangerous. And if you didn't show your respect...you were turned into an animal.

"I am here because I am the goddess of family and marriage..." She took a good long look at Rose before her. "And you are not quite ready for the latter.."

"Obviously." She said in spite of herself.

"Anyway...a family needs you. And when it comes to family I am the deity you call for guidance."

"My family is fine..."

"Ah...but I didn't say your family now did I?"

A shiver went down Rose's spine...Jake _is _in danger...and if her theory was correct... Lao Shi was in the same boat.

"It's Jake isn't it? He needs me..." Rose stopped. _How could she help him...he was timezones away...the other side of the world... How could she help him from here?_

"You know dear Rose...what must be done. Convince your father to go back...I will send my Roman son to guide him into the right decision."

"Your Roman son?" Rose asked.

"Yes...Janus...The Roman god of Indecision, chaos, choices beginnings, endings, and doors. When I was Juno I gave him life, and now I will ask him to help your case...Come to think of it...I think your boyfriend may have met him.."

Rose turned away and looked at the computer screen.** they'll kill your family **it said.

She looked down the message further.

**EVERYONE that has ever mattered to you. **Jake and his family...

**I know you're not ready for this.** _Got that right Anonymous._

** This isn't just life threatening. **

**This threatens the very existence of life.**

She stared at those last 2 lines, if this email was accurate...a major blowout war was coming...and Rose and the Longs were right in the middle of it.

Hera was right. Rose vaguely remembered Jake telling her about his meeting with the 2 headed god right before he saved Helen.

She turned to thank Hera for her help but the goddess had vanished.

But on her bed she found a note it said;

_Better hurry, even now he needs your help._

Rose hurriedly threw all her clothes in her briefcase. She put all of her pictures with Jake in her special place (is it weird that she keeps all of the pictures of Jake and her in a purple binder that has red and green hearts all over it, plus Jake+Rose on it and Rose Long on it all over? No? Didn't think so.)

"I'm coming Jake." She told her charm bracelet.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Jake got up groggily. Summer still had a few more weeks left but they would be just plain miserable. He had dragon training in an hour, chores after that, then he had to do some running for Fu Dog and worst of it all...he had to fit in time to sleep so he could see Rose...plus time to find the mysterious Light Academy Thalia had told him about. But he also had to teach Haley a little bit more about the American Dragon responsibilities he had taken on. It would be even worse when it comes time to find Danica and tell her about Rose. He wasn't entirely sure what his game plan was going to be. They weren't technically dating...but they had to be more than friends...

_'This whole thing bites'_ He thought to himself pulling his jacket on. Then he remembered last night's email...he jumped onto the computer chair and brought up his inbox. Anonymous's email was still there...He had been wishing it was a bad dream.

He had to keep an eye on the Dragon order and all their enemies now...not that that was too new.

But he also had to talk to the oracle twins. IF Kara and Sara could tell him something about what this email meant...

but he knew it probably wouldn't work that way...they couldn't force their powers to work in the way he wanted...But he had to try... he needed something...he needed Hope...

At that moment one of Gramps old lessons came to his mind about the spirit of hope, otherwise known as Elpis.

_Long ago, in the early days of the gods there lived a being named Pandora. One day she discovered a pithos (special word for storage jar) with this pithos she opened she released the demons that enslave mankind; fear, death, hunger, sickness, etc... But when the jar was opened only one demon stayed trapped...but this was no ordinary demon...this was Elpis, the spirit of Hope. Hope chose to lock itself inside the jar until the day came that it was released by none other than a child of humanity. No Titan or god or giant has any hope of releasing Elpis. For as long as Elpis remains inside the jar, there is hope._

And with what's happened lately...Jake will need all the Hope he can get his hands on.

* * *

**I had procrastinated writing this chapter for so long because I don't want it to end. By the arc I have predicted, I estimate a minimum of 30 chapters with a 50% chance of a 'what happens after' and epilogue if you will. I estimate a maximum of 50 chapters with little to no chance of a sequel. I hate that this story must end someday...at the rate I'm writing these chapters it won't end too soon but... summer is fast coming and once it does I'll write what'll feel like everyday...but I still have to make time for my girlfriend so maybe not everyday... but still given those odds...plus all my other stories plus a couple of one-shot ideas I estimate this will be done by August at the earliest and December at the latest.**

**Another reason for my procrastination is bad things are coming...I know you haven't seen much of it...just the Jake parts... but I am a very dark writer who is not afraid to throw in the curveball that no one wants to happen. Once I wrote a story where the main character died... I am capable of anything...but I am a strong believer in happy endings...so remember that as the story goes on :)**

**Here's a glimpse into my mind (at least an idea of what is coming)**

**"You either die a hero, or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain."**


	16. Are You Ready To Begin?

Jake flew as fast as he could through the obstacle course, dodging the fireballs Gramps threw, just narrowly missing the flagpole on the opposite side of the alley the American Dragon flew to the ground and changed back to his human form mid-flight and slid to a stop.

"Well done, young dragon." Gramps said.

"Thanks gramps." Jake thanked his grandfather.

"Is there something wrong Jake?" His grandfather arched his eyebrow.

"I'm fine gramps." Jake assured him.

"Very well. We are done here." Gramps turned around and walked back into his shop through the back door.

Since dragon training had finished early, Jake resolved to hold off on chores and go find that base Thalia told him about.

Jake put his backpack on and set his skateboard down.

He started slow, gradually gaining speed. He reached the High school he'd be attending in a matter of weeks.

The idea of entering High school seemed alien. It felt like yesterday he had first walked the halls of Junior High. He saw a couple adults walking into the school but he thought nothing of it.

A girl was walking down the sidewalk wearing a sea green skirt. Jake almost ran into her but he saw her at the last second and bailed from the board, and slammed against the dumpster 5 feet away.

"Aw...man..." Jake said.

"Are you okay?" The girl asked, extending her hand to help him up.

"Yeah I'm cool." Jake said taking her hand.

She pulled him up easily and handed him his skateboard.

"Sorry...I wasn't even looking where I was going..."

"It's fine...neither was I." He admitted.

She looked at him. She was sort-of good looking. Her hair was brown, her eyes were brilliant sea green. This girl obviously played some type of sport because her body was in tip top condition.

"So you new around here?" He asked.

"Not exactly... I've been home schooled since I was in like 3rd grade...but I didn't get out much after that."

"Too shy?" He guessed.

"Kind of. But I am going to the high school in a couple weeks."

"I'm Jake." He said extending her hand.

"Danielle." She said shaking his hand.

"What year will you be?"

"I'll be a Freshman."

"Me too." Jake admitted.

She smiled at him.

"Cool. Maybe I'll see you around some time?"

"Sounds cool." Jake agreed.

"Bye." She said, walking away, slightly waving at him.

"Bye." He said. She seemed pretty cool...

He skated past the school and reached the location Thalia had given him.

It was a dark, dead end alley.

4 ninjas ambushed him, jumping from out of nowhere into existence.

Each ninja was wearing solid black and a black mask. Only each had a different color sash on it. Just a slash color but it also had some form of insignia on it.

"Who are you?" The red sash colored ninja demanded.

"Who are you?" Jake asked. Thalia told him to use his head and to not be overconfident when facing the Gatekeepers.

"I am the Gatekeeper Fire." The red one answered.

"I am Water." The sea green one answered.

"I am Earth." The yellow one added.

"I am Air." The purple one said.

"Aren't there supposed to be 5 of you?" Jake asked carefully.

"Lightning is busy at the moment." Fire explained.

"Now explain why you have entered the realm of Light." Water demanded.

Thalia told him not to go dragon unless he was recognized. She advised him to try and gain their trust before revealing his identity.

"I am here to learn the ways of the Light Warriors." Jake assured them.

"I sense great power in your heart." Fire said aloud.

"What does that mean?" Jake asked.

"It means you are powerful." Earth answered.

"Right..."

"I sense Freedom and Care in his body. I approve." Air voted.

"I sense he can handle any lesson the teachers have. I approve as well." Earth agreed.

"I sense you are not graceful nor unstoppable. Yet you do as you please, and you always make up for your ill-choices. I abstain from the vote." Water decided.

"3 vs 0. It's official." Fire decided.

The 4 Gatekeepers spoke in unison,

"By the Light and Soul of our people, we accept you into our culture."

The alley disappeared.

When he opened his eyes he was standing alone in the woods.

He began to walk towards a place where 5 lights were illuminating.

5 orbs, each of a different color, were chasing each other, smashing into each other disappearing, and reappearing to do it again.

The orbs stopped when they saw Jake. The 5 orbs lined up single file and flew in the direction Jake had been intending to go anyway.

Jake followed the orbs to a large gate where the orbs disappeared into 5 different holes. Like keys the orbs turned in the holes and the enormous gate opened.

On the other side was a huge realm.

He could see every type of magical being on this side.

Ogres, Trolls, Pixies, Dragons, even Humans, they were sparring in every way possible; magic, hand to hand, mentally, you name it they did it.

"Wow." Was all he said.

He waled down the long 100 stairs long stairwell and reached the bottom where someone dressed as a white ninja was standing.

Jake kneeled before this ninja and bowed his head.

"What is your name?" The Ninja asked.

"Jacob Lucas Long." Jake said slowly.

"What is your forever name?"He asked.

Thalia had warned him of his forever name. To protect their identities the Light Warriors chose forever names that they'd be known by until they died. Only when a Light Warrior died could the warrior's true name be revealed to the public. The idea was to protect this person's family.

He had thought long and hard about his forever name.

"Hercules." He said.

"Very well Hercules. Welcome to our world."

The white ninja disappeared, leaving behind a plain black uniform.

Jake put it on without question and walked up the 50 stair stairwell to the Grand Temple as Thalia called it.

Jake pulled the hood over his head so he was now masked.

Jake entered the Grand Temple and saw the white ninja standing by a large chair.

"Hercules, what do you seek?"

"I seek away to further protect those I care about." Jake quoted Thalia. He had spent hours memorizing a script Thalia had given to him. "I seek the ability to become truly invisible in the life of light" Jake stopped when the white ninja raised his hand.

"Who is your sender?" He asked.

"Thalia of the Hong Kong chapter." Jake said slowly.

"Very well...Are you ready to begin?"

Jake bowed like a Japanese warrior.

In a flash his training began.

..

Rose was arguing with her father.

"Dad...he needs me." Rose told him.

"I don't buy it. You tell us you've liked him since New York but even Helen didn't know who he was when you mentioned him...and you had us have him arrested..."

"I told you...I thought he was Brad..." Rose lied easily.

"I don't know...we can't just up and move whenever we want Rose..." Her dad said.

"He's the most important person in the world to me!" Rose insisted. "He needs me dad!"

"...I don't know. I'll talk to your mom tomorrow when she gets back from her trip. If she agrees then fine if not that's it...end of discussion." He warned.

"Thanks dad." But she wasn't thankful. She wanted to go now.

...


	17. The Obstacle Course

**This is a pretty long chapter, not the longest but its got a lot of detail about the lives of the students in the Light Academy. I was going to write an entire chapter about them but then I figured that since it's been over 2 months you guys might want some insight on what's happening with Jake at the Academy. So I mixed the 2.**

* * *

Jake was running. He had been in the Light Academy for a little over 3 weeks and had already learned a lot about hand-to-hand combat. There were a lot of other things the Enlightened Ones were teaching him, but he especially liked the fighting lessons.

Jake reached the steep drop in record time. From here he'd have to balance himself on a long pole that extended to the other side of the hill. Then he'd run as fast as he could so he could jump over the creek about 50 meters from the jump. The creek was only 10 feet so it would be easy. The hard part would be what came after the creek.

Following the creek was 3 of the best Light Guardian Students in his Standard **(Kind of like a grade in school. Everyone is put into a Standard depending on how well the first test went. The first test happened before you received any training. Then they put you into a Standard from 1-25. 25 being the noobs, and 1 being the perfectly fit wanna-be's. Every month there was a follow up test where, if you made serious progress or retrogress, you would be moved to a different Standard.) **He had been placed in the 4th Standard, which is actually a record for a first timer. Most first timer's are lucky to hit a low teen number, he had hit a single digit on his first try.

So naturally that would be a fun fight.

After the fight (if he won) he'd have to carry a 125 pound dummy (5 feet 10 inches tall if you were wondering) across a battlefield where the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd Standards were having a battle to decide who got to go home early for the following week.

Naturally, that would be difficult.

But if anyone were to see him, they'd have the right to attack him if they wanted. And they were equipped with bow staffs, and ninja smoke pellets.

Was he screwed? Yes... the battlefield was 200 meters longways. Going around the battlefield was 1600 meters (for those not good at math 1600 meters is a mile, 200 meters is 1/8th of a mile.) and he had to make it to the safe zone in 25 minutes. And it had already taken him 27 seconds to get to the point he was at now.

He took a deep breath, there was nothing against the rules about using his dragon powers, actually it was encouraged for people to use their powers to help them train. But Thalia had warned him against using them openly so soon. She told him to give it time, she didn't want them to give him special treatment just because he was the American Dragon.

He ran across the pole, with little problem. He had spent the last 3 weeks perfecting this technique. Every week each standard took part in this test. Just to find out where everyone stood as far as skill could go. Then you'd work on whatever you failed at.

His first time, which was the day after he joined, he ended up falling 20 feet to the net, and he had only tip toed over half the pole. The 2nd time he almost fell to the net, but he had been close enough to the edge, and caught a ledge 6 feet down. Then he barely made it through the rest of the run. He failed because he had chosen to go around the battlefield instead of going through. It took him 25 minutes and 3 seconds. So he failed. The last time he did it he passed through it all, but again slipped on the pole, he did, however, manage to kick himself over the edge of the steep hill and roll over it. Then he made it through the rest of the course with 3 minutes to spare.

This would be the 4th time he attempted the obstacle course.

He sprinted as fast as he could to the jump over the creek. He passed it easily.

He jogged to make sure he bought himself extra time.

The 3 best warriors in Standard 4 was a girl with a Forever Name, June; then a guy Forever Named, Immortal; and another girl Forever Named, Lilac.

Immortal attacked first. Immortal fought with his upper body, strictly offensive. Which meant if Jake could subdue his arms he'd be nothing.

Immortal threw a punch that would take his head off easily, but Jake(Hercules) ducked and swung his foot low. Immortal tripped on Jake's foot. Jake was about to finish that fight when June attacked. She was a generally defensive fighter, with the occasional punch and/or kick. Honoring the tradition, Jake swung first, not feeling too bad that he was about to hit a girl, considering she'd probably block it without a problem.

Instead of blocking it, she grabbed his wrist and flipped him over her.

Jake'd been stupid, June and Immortal were in a serious relationship, they both got very defensive of each other when one was hurt.

Lilac, the best of Standard 4, jumped out from the rafters in the Gazebo and landed right in the middle of the other 2. Now he'd have to fight them all at the same time, which was highly unusual. Typically they attacked 1 or maybe 2 at a time. But that was it.

Lilac swung fast and hard, Jake dodged quickly and got to his feet. June aimed a kick at Jake's chest, which he caught and used it to push her into Immortal who was in the process of attempting an attack. Neither of the 2 had all that great balance, despite being some of the best in the Academy, so they toppled over one another.

Lilac went right, Jake dove left, Lilac attacked straight on, Jake ducked and took her out with one pressure point behind the ear.

'Lucky Lilac's a dragon.' Jake chuckled to himself.

The other 2 attacked at the same time, Immortal aiming a punch at his side, and June aiming a kick at the side of his head.

Jake rolled out of the way, and both of the attacks back-fired. Immortal was kicked in the throat, which was where Jake's head had been. June was hit in the gut, completely taking the wind out of her.

Jake ran for the next objective.

He looked at his watch while he ran.

**9:55.**

He still had plenty of time...

He ran for the dummy, who was about 1200 meters (3/4th of a mile) away. It took him 4 and a half minutes to reach the dummy, and an extra 2 minutes to reach the battlefield.

**16:25**

He ran as fast as he could through the battlefield, but the fighting, ninja smoke, and blazing sun made it hard to notice anything.

'Eyes and ears of the dragon.' He thought to himself. He had the dummy over his back so no one would notice the ears.

He saw a clear path but it would take 2 minutes to get through.

**17:07**

He picked up the pace as fast as he dared. He used his ears to detect anyone about to attack him. Then he'd dodge around someone in a different standard to continue the fight.

**18:53**

He managed to get through it all without a single fight.

**19:09**

The safe zone was 25 meters away from the battlefield.

He poured his strength into his legs and ran as fast as he could to the safe zone.

He set the dummy down on the fake medical bed. He looked up at the big clock that told him his time.

**19:32**

There was a record. The ultimate record was a time of 16:52. And that guy had run around the field. He had been in the 4th Standard too.

The old second record was 19:36, but Jake beat that. Now Standard 4 had the 3 best times in history. No one could get on the board twice at the same time.

**Shi D4 16:52**

**Hercules D4 19:32**

**Manatee**** D4 19:36**

**Neutro D1 19:37**

**Friend D2 21:01**

Jake was proud to be on the board, but he was nervous that he'd get cocky about it, so he didn't make a big deal about it.

He went to the Standard 4 board where they had everyone's name from that Standard. Standards 4, 8, 13, and 22 always did the test on Saturday. Sunday was 1, 2 and 3. Monday was 5, 7, and 19. Tuesday was 6, 14, 21, and 25. Wednesday was 9, 12, and 15. Thursday was 10, 11, 16, 18, and 24. Friday was 17, 20, and 23.

There were a bunch of stupid reasons why there weren't as many on certain days bit it didn't matter.

This was the week where it went in reverse numerical order. So 4th Standard went last, while 22 went first. Jake was the newest member to Standard 4 so he was the last one of the day.

There were only 9 members in the 4th Standard.

**Lilac: 21:02**

**Immortal: 22:03**

**June: 21:03**

**Blu: 22:38**

**Ray: INCOMPLETE**

**Raven: 24:58**

**Beast: 23:00**

**Nada: FAILED at 25:02**

**Hercules: 19:32**

"Nice job Hercules." They all said to him.

He was actually somewhat friendly with most of them. The only one that really didn't like him was Immortal, but that was because he put him on his butt during a spar session once because he got distracted by June.

"Now I know how you feel." Nada said to him.

"Yeah. So close but no cigar." Blu teased Nada.

Nada shied away from Blu, Nada had a huge crush on Blu but had no idea what to do about it.

"Do I really scare him that much?" Blu asked Jake.

"Maybe."

"Hm. You going to the party as Standard 8?" Blu asked him.

"Probably not." Jake admitted.

"Come on it'll be fun." Blu tried to get him to change his mind.

"I got stuff going back home...sorry Blu." Jake tried to walk away.

Blu grabbed his hand and pulled him close, she put her lips near his ear and spoke softly, "You don't know what you're missing out on."

Blu let go of his hand and walked away.

The twins Ray and Raven were waiting for him by a statue of the Original Greek Dragon.

"Gods, you've got to get her off you're back." Ray said to him immediately.

The 3 began walking to their respective dormitories.

"I know..." Jake replied.

"Besides what about that girl, who's photo always falls out of your pocket during training?" Raven asked. Always the curious one.

"I don't know...I love Rose..but how can we be together if we're so far apart...?" Jake said heartbroken. "Maybe it's better to..."

"To what? Forget it?" Raven asked.

"I don't know...I don't want to move on... but its not fair for her...she's stuck with me...on the other side of the Pacific."

"Atlantic." Ray corrected.

"What?" Jake asked.

"She's in Hong Kong... it would be over the Atlantic."

"The Earth is round Ray, technically its over all the oceans." Raven countered.

"But technically,"

Jake had reached his door.

10-R

"Whatever, I'll figure it out..." Jake said opening his door.

"Make sure that if you guys are breaking up that's what one of you want. No point in breaking up when neither of you want to."

"Good point...thanks Raven."

"Anytime." Raven opened her own door, 13-R and walked in.

"See you tomorrow Buddy." Ray opened his door, 12-R and walked in.

"See ya later." Jake said, walking into his room.


End file.
